


中场休息

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, 半non-con, 旁观者, 母机内play, 自行脑补
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 中场休息





	中场休息

博士头顶的太阳越来越烈，充满生命力的树林根本没有起到半点遮阳的作用，他渴得很，长时间的无用追逐让他相当疲惫。他想找个时机把他的对手引回陷阱，但对方在躲在茂密的树叶后不见踪影。即便如此他还是鼓起精神，扶着树干站了半分钟后，认准法师声音的方向又气喘吁吁地跑了起来。

接着他看见前方出现了一个小池塘，活水，里面还游着几条鱼，只是水质看起来有点浑浊。博士安慰自己既然一切都是法师造出的幻象，喝不喝水，这水到底是什么，都不重要，因此他想办法弄出根中空的芦苇杆，小心翼翼地吸了两口。

不过舌尖沾到水的瞬间博士就暗道不妙，心里“咯噔”一声，朝后僵硬地倒在地上。博士啊博士！他挣扎着不要陷入昏迷时默默地骂自己，你怎么就能对法师抱有这种无条件的信任呢？你不是已经把“不要相信法师”放到行为准则第一条了吗？太自大了！

等他头昏脑涨醒来，周围的场景已经变了，这点他不用看也能感觉到——谢谢——尤其是当他眼睛被一条绑在他脑后的布蒙住的时候。博士意识到自己躺在床上，双手交叉被绑在床头，只有他的鞋被脱了，全身清爽——仿佛先前发生的追逐并不存在。

他试了试绑住双手的绳子，相当有技巧，一个他与法师以前常用的方法，但他不打算把它解开。他又用头蹭了蹭枕头想要把蒙眼的布移走，大约空无一人的房间里突然传来一声冷笑，博士便屏息不动了。他接着听见一个脚步声正在接近自己，于是他把头转向来者，“你不是法师。”他说。

方才冷笑的声音回答他，“出于一些不可控制的原因，博士，我不能亲自到场。不过我派来了我的助手，他将代我完成接下来的事。”

“那我可以有幸知道这位助手是谁么？”

“那样就减少了很多乐趣。”法师的声音听起来有些委屈。

博士在不可见的地方翻了个白眼，“你不来也减少了很多乐趣。”

对方沉默了一会儿，那位神秘助手已经站到他身边伸手解开他的衬衣领子并把它往两边拉，法师又接着说，“收到我的问候了吗？”

“收到了。”

“喜欢吗？”

“不怎么喜欢，他们听闻这来自一个我熟识而他们没有任何记录的叛变时间领主后很火大，我得跟他们再解释一遍……嘶！！！”博士惊讶地发现那位助手带着皮质手套，因为那位助手正在抚摸他露出的小块胸膛，还慢慢把手伸进衬衣遮盖的部分，应该是食指……那只手的食指不经意间轻轻扫过他的一边乳头。

法师吃吃地笑了起来，“你有没有提到其实我差点随手把你的资料也一起删了？”

“……怎么可能！”博士感觉到那根手指开始刻意地来回拨弄方才碰到的乳头，弄了一会儿居然又重重地捏了起来，他往身侧一躲脑内便传来一阵尖锐疼痛，他一边把头往后压了压企图减轻疼痛一边大叫：“没这个必要吧？法师？”

“我觉得挺好的。别跑了，博士。”

这次轮到了博士沉默，虽然一部分原因是他身边的那位神秘助手又加上了另一只手来一起玩弄他的上半身，但还有一部分，一小部分原因是他知道自己还是得跑，再让他经历几遍他依然会选择跑，他会躲到不被发现的地方，他挺不想见到法师，也不想见到过去的熟人。

“你先把我手解开，”他说，“当初绑它们干什么，脱衣服都不方便。”

助手的两只手暂停了一下，似乎在等法师的新指令，但法师似乎被这个建议逗乐了，带着笑意拒绝他，“脱了还得帮你穿上，我们的助手应该不太乐意做这件事。”

“那你至少摘了我眼睛上的布。”

助手的双手确实开始向上移，博士正准备道谢，却发现对方一手按住了他的肩，一手狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。博士耳朵里嗡嗡地响，即便如此他还是听见法师慢悠悠地说，“信不信你再说我就把你的嘴也堵上？”

博士于是乖乖闭上了嘴，那双他看不见的手便离开他的身体，随后又开始脱他的裤子。一片寂静中他实在忍不住又开口问，“我以为你把我拉到这儿来是想和我聊天，怎么就不允许我说话了呢？”

“你想聊？”法师没有否认他的猜测，博士猜此时他应该相当放松地往椅背上靠了靠，双手交叉抱在胸前，笑着朝他抬抬下巴，法师说，“那我们就来聊聊。”

那就是不想聊了……博士听到这个回答后想，索性放弃抵抗，任由助手拉下他的裤子，撕开他的内裤，让他的下半身暴露在诸多视线前。

他听见法师的呼吸似乎屏住了一瞬，但很快未等他继续说话便接着往下说，“可是你想聊些什么呢？你我之间有第三者，还有母机和母机中的其他时间领主。我记得你不喜欢在别人面前暴露自己。”

博士有点不自然地屈起一条腿，他看不见的那两只手正相当细致地抚摸他的另一条，从脚趾开始，一路向上，慢慢滑过膝盖，他隐隐感觉到对方甚至边摸边亲吻方才手掌隔着手套触碰的地方。他说，“这当然不是有人在看的问题，我也不记得你喜欢与别人分享我。”

“我说过了，博士，”法师的声音听上去有些生气，“出于一些不可控制的原因……”

博士突然打断他，“你得看着你的助手，随时提防来自周围环境的危害，你不信任所有人，法师。即便你的身体变成这副样子，你也可以如我一般接入母机，这不是你不能与我见面并亲力亲为的理由，是你不敢。”

“看来你很了解我……博士。”

“我与你相处了这么长时间，总能知道一些你的特点。”博士接着说，“不过你还是冒着暴露自己的危险，在你我紧张对峙间把我放进这般处境。这反而比起我对你的了解，更能说明一些事。”

此时助手的双手已经抚上了他的大腿根部，随之而来的细密亲吻在被冷落的另一条腿衬托下为他带来更多刺激。

博士不安地扭了扭身子想要逃离他看不见的对手，而法师尚未对他的话作出回应，他觉得自己可能说到了重点，因此他一边任由助手转而玩弄他的另一条腿，一边小幅挣扎着继续说，“你的助手想来并不乐意做这种事，你是不是一时兴起才玩起了这般花样？你有没有想过我们在母机里拖的时间越长，其他时间领主就越有可能识破你的计划？”

法师不屑地笑了一声，“时间领主能对你我构成什么威胁？更何况你不知道我的计划，又从何谈起允许旁人来打败我？”

“你不如把这话留给你的那位助手。我猜他一定是一名位高权重的时间领主，不然你这次不可能那么有信心。多可惜，等事成你一定会杀了他灭口。我想想，如果被我说中了，那需要排查的范围就小了许多……他需要站得离总统足够近才能不被察觉地杀死他，那他一定至少是高级议会的一员……而且他还要能够立刻被排除嫌疑，不过你知道吗，法师，诸多案件的凶手最后都被证明是最不可能执行……操！你这是犯规！”助手突然伸手狠狠掐了他的大腿内侧几下，又若无其事地继续抚摸与亲吻的浩大工程。

法师的声音听起来充满了胜利在望的笑容，“离间我们？博士？可是那又能造成什么差别，我没有逼迫任何人，连你也是自愿陷入这个处境的……”

博士在法师进一步颠倒黑白前打断了他，“你根本没有给谁留任何选择！这不是公平竞争！”

“只有弱者才强调公平竞争。”法师恶狠狠甩下这句话后他们之间又只剩下了沉默。助手又掀起他的衬衫，转而按住他的两侧腰，亲吻他的腹部。

过了不知道多久，博士在助手的双手彻底离开他的身体时放松地长长叹了一口气，“我们之间还有什么可以聊的？”他问，并听见助手似乎脱下手套换了橡胶手套，打开什么瓶盖的声音，这下他知道接下来应该期待什么，在一双手掰开并弯曲他的双腿时屏住了呼吸。

“你为什么又要回来呢？”法师反问他。

“这得问你。”他说。

“你可以不回来的。”

他笑了一声，“法师。”

“又怎么了？”法师漫不经心地问他，语气轻松得好像他才是伸进他体内的手指的主人。

“你不必做这些的，如果只是想吸引我的注意力，你还有很多别的方法。加里弗雷的时间领主……他们太危险了。”

“我知道。”过了一会儿后他又说，“可是我想要你死，博士。”

那根手指在他体内不断弯曲按压，博士感觉自己的精神慢慢绷紧，而专注于眼前与法师的对话则变得越发困难，“你舍不得。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话来，又花了一点时间积攒力气后继续说，“今天之后你会依然专注于征服世界，而直到一切尘埃落定，你才会真正想取走我的生命，但到那时它对你已经不能带来满足感了……你只是需要这个想法。”

法师沉默了短暂的一段时间后问他，“但你也舍不得我死，对不对？”

“是的……”他喘了口气，“我舍不得。”

“那你就不会影响我的计划，是这样吗？”

“是的，而你早就知道这一点，而我也会尽我所能阻止你造成更大的破坏。”

“当然了。”法师压低声音，“不过我认为来个中场休息并不会对结果产生什么影响。”

博士感觉自己的一边耳垂突然被轻轻咬了下后又被快速地舔了下，像极了Koschei会玩的小把戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后母机化身Koschei，大家一起愉快地达成生命大和谐。


End file.
